


Chibi McShep - 2010-03-26 - for Mashimero

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Chibi, Fanart, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cupcake for Mashimero's birthday. I think Rodney stole a bite of icing, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi McShep - 2010-03-26 - for Mashimero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mashimero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashimero/gifts).




End file.
